That's What You Get
by supanaturalgal
Summary: Sequel to No Where To Run But Your Arms. "You know I'd do anything for you babe" Draco said. "Malfoy?" Ron asked, confused. OOC HP/RW DM/HG


**Hey, this is the sequel to No Where To Run But Your Arms. I just want to thank everyone wo commented on thaat story, and I hope the sequel meets your standards. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K.R does.**

**That's What You Get**

Draco stood in the alley outside Potter and Weasley's apartment. It had been two years to the day since Draco had rescued Hermione from the shrieking shack, and her best friends; and two years since Draco had apparated them to Italy, to start their new life together. Six months ago Draco had proposed, and now as an unspoken present to Hermione Draco was going to get the revenge he had wanted for so long, and Hermione was with him all the way. Of course, she wasn't here with him now, she couldn't even think about them without crying; seeing them would bring on a whole new range of emotions.

Silently Draco waited until all the lights in their apartment had gone out, before making his way up the stairs and into what would be his playground for the next few hours, his torture scene. "Alohomora" Draco whispered pointing his wand at the door, and sneaking through into the lounge room. Slowly Draco made his way into where Potter slept, pushing the door open slightly he peered in; not only did Potter sleep in here, but Weaselette did as well. Draco smiled to himself "Impedimenta" Draco whispered pointing his wand at Ginny, who was immediately binded and still sleeping. Quickly moving over to her, he positioned her so she was sitting in bed. _Good, time to go get Weasel._

Draco quietly snuck back into the lounge room, and though the door to Weasel's room. Slowly Draco pushed the door open, "Harry?" Draco heard Ron call out. _Shit!_ Draco pushed the door open, "Malfoy?" Ron asked, confused.

"Imperio!" Draco yelled pointing his wand at Ron who instantly fell silent and slowly walked out of his room into Harry's. Draco chuckled to himself and followed Ron back to Potter's room. Outside the door, Draco positioned himself so he could just see in the crack, and he watched.

Ron slowly walked over to Harry, and sat down next to him on the bed. "Harry wake up" he whispered quietly and shook him gently. Harry stirred slightly. "Harry" he whispered a little louder. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and looked up at Ron. Before Harry could say anything, Ron's lips captured Harry's in a lustful kiss. Harry struggled to push him off, and when he finally succeeded pushed Ron away from him.

"Imperio" Draco whispered quietly, pointing his wand at Harry. "Accio camera", Draco waited and soon enough his SLR camera flew right into his hand. Draco smiled to himself and looked back into Potter's room.

Harry was out of his bed and was standing in front of Ron. "I've wanted you for so long" Harry said to Ron, before pulling him into a mind blowing kiss. Ron kissed him back eager for more than just kisses. Harry pulled away, and started to kiss Ron on the neck. Ron moaned and Harry nipped and kissed his way down Ron's torso and to his trousers. "Can I have you now?" Harry asked, slowly pulling Ron's pants down. Ron nodded, and Harry quickly took Ron into his mouth and sucked.

*Click* there was a flash of light that filled up the whole room, but it went unnoticed to Harry and Ron. "Harry" Ron moaned, "Faster" Harry bobbed his head up and down along Ron's shaft faster and started to play with his balls. "Mmmmm" Ron moaned louder than before, making harry quicken his pace again, "Harry, I---I. Oh" Ron managed to moan when he came into Harry's mouth. Harry licked Ron clean before getting up and kissing Ron full on the mouth again.

*Click* another flash lit up the room and still no one noticed. Harry and Ron both lay on the floor staring into each other's eyes; both waiting for the other to make the move. Ron slowly rolled Harry onto his back, "Get on your hands and knees" Ron whispered to Harry, who willing obliged. Ron summoned himself some lube and smeared it around Harry's hole. "Do you want this?" Ron asked Harry, pushing himself towards Harry's arse. Harry nodded his head, and moved himself towards Ron's waiting erection. In one thrust Ron was buried deep in Harry. Both boys moaned, and Ron started to move in and out.

*Click* another photo was taken, but this time it did not go unnoticed. Ginny stirred in her bed, and tried to feel around for Harry. When Ginny couldn't move she tried to scream, but that to had no effect. She looked around the room scared, and once again she tried to scream; but not because she was binded, but at what she saw.

Ron thrusting into Harry, like they had been going at it their whole life, and not one of them cared to look and see if she was awake. Ginny tried to scream again and again until she wore herself out and watched. Not because she wanted to, but because she couldn't look away at the sight in front of her.

Ron trusted into Harry faster and faster wanting to find himself release, "Ron" Harry moaned while cumming all over the floor. Ron grunted and came into Harry and collapsed over him. "That was great" Harry said. Ron nodded, and kissed Harry's back and slowly pulled himself out of Harry. Ron lay next to Harry on the floor looking up at the ceiling, "I love you Ron"

Ginny felt tears come into her eyes, Harry had never told her that he loved her. He only nodded his head when she said it to him, and she had never asked about it because she knew that he loved her, even though he didn't say it. Or so she thought. Maybe this was why he never said it, because he was secretly gay? Ginny didn't want to know the answer to that question; she just let the tears pour down her face.

Draco smiled to himself and lifted the curses on Harry and Ron, and then on Ginny; and quietly made his way out of their apartment, and down the street to the motel he was staying at. When morning came, Draco got dresses again and packed his bags ready to go back home. But before he could go back, he had one last stop to make.

*Pop* Rita Skeeter looked up from the article she was writing and looked up at the man in front of her. "Mr Malfoy, what do I owe this pleasure?"Rita asked offering Draco a seat. Draco smirked and handed Rita the photos from the night before. She quickly looked them over and smirked back at him.

"I don't care what you write about it, as long as you don't say anything about me giving you these photos" Draco said sternly. Rita nodded her head excitedly, she hadn't had an article like this in a long time, and she was thrilled to have one this juicy. "Also I would like a copy"

"I understand" Draco nodded to her and made his way over to the door, "But may I ask, how you got them" Draco smirked at her and walked out the door. Rita heard a faint pop, before getting stuck into her newest article.

Draco apparated back into his house where he and Hermione lived; it was still dark so Draco decided to make himself comfy and snuggled in bed beside his fiancé. "Draco" Hermione asked, sleepily. Draco nodded against her shoulder. "Go back to sleep love, you'll get to talk to me in the morning" Hermione nodded and quickly fell back asleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Draco wasn't in bed next to her. _I'm sure he was he last night_. Hermione thought, making her way out into the kitchen. "Morning baby, have a good sleep?" Draco asked looking up from the paper. Hermione nodded and went over to start making her coffee.

"How was your 'trip'?" Hermione asked, walking back over to the counter where Draco sat. Draco smiled and handed Hermione the paper. "Where did you get this?" Hermione asked, examining The Daily Prophet.

"On my trip. Read it" Draco said, Hermione rolled her eyes at him and read the front page article.

_Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived, was captured in a hot love session with side kick Ron Weasley. For more juicy gossip about this secret romance, turn to page 13._

Hermione quickly flipped through the paper until she found page 13, there she continued to read.

_**CAUGHT IN ACTION**_

_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were caught during a steamy love scene in their shared apartment together. It is not known whether this is just a one off thing, or if this secret romance has been going on for awhile, but my sources tell me that Ginny Weasley-Ron's younger sister and Harry's girlfriend- witnessed the whole thing go down in her and Harry's room. Many people had suspected that this relationship would happen sooner or later, I guess sooner was better for the both of them._

_So what will happen to Harry's and Ginny's relationship? Or more to the point Harry and Ron's? Or will these duos turn into trios? Where there is gossip I shall find the truth. A very juicy picture is located on page 14 for anyone who wants to see a little Harry and Ron action. If anyone had more information on this, please contact me. Of course this is only a mild picture; more disturbing pictures are available at my office._

_Rita Skeeter_

Hermione flipped the page and gasped. Harry and Ron were making out both fighting for dominance in their kiss. She made a disgusted face and laughed. "Good job baby" Hermione said smiling at Draco. Hermione moved over to him and kissed him full on the lips still smiling.

"You know I'd do anything for you babe" Draco said when Hermione pulled away. Hermione nodded and smiled. Life was good now, and Hermione felt that she could move on in her life, knowing that Potter and Weasel were now going to live a life of hell.


End file.
